Três dias
by Srta Pandora
Summary: A cama estava vazia, o quarto estava vazio e cada canto da casa estava dolorosamente vazio.


**N.A: Personagens como todos sabem são da J.K!**

**_"E a minha lembrança te achara quando estiver muito mal_**

_**Quando, ao invés, estiver bem restará um olhar**_

_**Porque aquilo que sempre pedi ao céu**_

_**É que esta vida te desse, alegria e amor verdadeiro**_

_**E no fundo...**_

_**Que de qualquer forma cedo ou tarde te dirá**_

_**Que era contentíssimo**_

_**Mas nunca te disse que queria...**_

_**Ah! Deus e agora**_

_**Agora**_

_**Agora..."**_

(Ed erro contentissimo – Tizziano Ferro)

**_Três dias._**

A cama estava vazia, o quarto estava vazio e cada canto da casa estava dolorosamente vazio. Sentada no sofá, agarrada as próprias pernas, ela fitava o vazio a sua volta. O mesmo vazio que corroia suas entranhas e despedaçava seu coração.

As roupas ainda jaziam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, exatamente no mesmo lugar onde ele as havia jogado á três noites atrás. E mais uma vez ela impediu uma lagrima que ameaçava cair, esfregando vigorosamente o rosto com a manga da camisa **dele**. A mesma que ele usara á três noites atrás. E ela tentava arrumar desculpas, para si própria, sobre porque ainda a estava vestindo. Porem nada lhe vinha á mente apenas uma sensação de frio intenso quando estava sem ela.

E ela se perguntou pela enésima vez desde que ele havia saído pela porta a três malditos dias atrás. Afinal não era isso o que queria? Não foi o que pedira? Mesmo quando ele atirara-se sobre ela ignorando-a numa tentativa vã de faze-lá muda de idéia? Rejeitou até mesmo o ultimo olhar que ele lhe lançara e isso a assombrava desde então. Ele não falou palavra apenas se manteve olhando fixo para ela e em seus olhos ela pode ver seu ultimo pedido e sua promessa. E tudo isso ela rejeitou com magistral frieza.

Mas agora... Agora ela se perguntava por quê? E sobre tudo o porquê sentia-se tão sozinha e até mesmo abandonada. Sentindo falta dele mais do que nunca. E mais uma vez ela impediu que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos tentando pensar em tudo o que poderia fazer agora que ele não era mais um peso em sua vida, e ainda assim aquela angustia enlouquecedora não cedeu um milímetro sequer.

Decidida a esconder suas fraquezas até de si mesma ela levantou do sofá e foi ao banheiro, na esperança de que talvez a água quente pudesse lavar tudo aquilo que sentia, levando a dor que se entranhava cada vez mais fundo em seu coração e em sua alma junto com ela.

Porem após alguns minutos embaixo do chuveiro nada mudara. Estava tudo tão negro quanto antes. E a escuridão ameaçava tragar a ela e a tudo ao redor. Ela enrolou-se na toalha branca e macia, mas segundos depois um frio intenso demais para suportar tomou conta de seu corpo e sem se quer pensar sobre o assunto ela vestiu novamente a camisa branca **dele**. Inalando todo o perfume que ainda estava nela.

A campainha tocou e ela se encheu de esperanças. Talvez fosse ele, que com sua habitual e estúpida auto- confiança exacerbada viesse ver se ela havia mudado de idéia. Então ela correu para a porta e a abriu-a de supetão assustando a pessoa do outro lado.

- Credo Lily! Que isso? Quase me mata de susto. – disse Marlene parada á porta com a mão no peito.

- Oh! Desculpe Lene, não tive a intenção. – respondeu Lily sentindo o coração murchar em seu peito. – O que te traz aqui á esta hora?

- Isto! – falou Lene puxando os ombros da camisa que Lily vestia com polegar e o indicador fazendo uma careta de nojo e desaprovação. – Ainda esta vestindo isto?

- O que? Esta camisa velha? – perguntou Lily como se não fosse grande coisa na tentativa de despistar a amiga em vão. – É muito confortável, sabia? – acrescentou ela enquanto fechava a porta.

- Aham! Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que esta vestindo a camisa que James usou á três dias atrás apenas por que é confortável? Mesmo eu sabendo que foi nesse dia em que você teve um surto psicótico e sem um motivo racional rompeu com ele? – falou Lene de uma vez e sem pausa para respirar e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. – respondeu Lily fazendo pouco caso.

- A julgar pelo estado da sua casa acho que a resposta correta é, Não! – falou Lene dando uma olhada pelo local. A casa de Lily era um loft sendo assim não era preciso de muito para avaliar todo o ambiente que estava um verdadeiro caos com roupas espalhadas por todo lado, cama desarrumada, copos e pratos sujos lotavam a pia e no sofá um cobertor e vários travesseiros estavam enrolados davam a impressão de que a casa não era limpa á vários dias. – Pelo menos você ainda toma banho! – caçoou Lene após dar uma fungada sonora na amiga.

- Exagerada. – ralhou Lily. – Não entendo o porquê disso tudo? Eu apenas não estava afim de fazer faxina hoje.

-Hoje e em dia nenhum você quis dizer, pelos não nos últimos três dias. – zombou Lene novamente. – Vamos lá Lily, admita que você fez a maior besteira de sua vida ao romper com James.

- Eu não admito nada. – disse Lily. – Mesmo porque não adiantaria de nada. O que esta feito, esta feito e ponto final.

- O que isso Lily? Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Não é porque você merece o troféu "Eu-sou-a-criatura-mais-estúpida-que-já-pisou-nesse-planeta" que você tem viver o resto da sua vida numa casa imunda e usando a camisa do Ex., que alias pode deixar de ser Ex. a hora que você quiser.

- Você não entende! Eu terminei com ele, feri o orgulho dele, ele jamais vai me aceitar de volta. – lamentou-se Lily pela primeira vez expressando em palavras o que lhe corroia por dentro. – Alem do mais ele sequer disse uma palavra sobre isso apenas ficou parado olhando pra mim e quando eu terminei de falar ele saiu sem ao menos... – Lily sentiu os olhos se encherem de lagrimas e sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais baixa conforme falava, pela terceira vez naquela noite ela enxugou as lagrimas com a manga da camisa de James.

- E o que você queria que ele fizesse? - perguntou Lene um tanto quanto ríspida, mas se arrependeu ao ver as lágrimas começarem a correr sem controle pelo rosto da amiga. Então Lene a abraçou. – Desculpe Lily, não quis te magoar. – falou Lene alisando os cabelos ruivos da amiga enquanto ela finalmente se rendia as lagrimas.

- Não, você tem razão eu sou tão burra! Tão estúpida, Lene! E eu sinto tanto a falta dele que...

- Eu sei amiga. Eu sei! – disse Lene. – E eu também sei que ele sente a sua falta.

- Não, ele deve estar me odiando agora. – choramingou Lily.

- Você sabe que não. Alem do mais Sirius me contou que ele esta na pior, se trancou no quarto desde que saiu daqui e não foi trabalhar hoje. – falou Lene e seu tom era preocupado.

- Mas ele esta bem? Digo... – Lily tropeçou nas palavras, sentindo-se mais culpada ainda. Fazendo Lene rir um pouco.

- Você não existe Lily Evans! Definitivamente! – caçoou Lene.

- Pelo menos faço você rir. – resmungou Lily, agora limpando as lágrimas.

- É você faz! E não é só a mim que você pode fazer rir. – Lene falou erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Ah! Nem vem. – esquivou-se Lily.

- Bom, eu sei que você não pediu minha opinião, mas eu vou dar mesmo assim. Acho que você deve ir falar com ele.

- Ele provavelmente não me receberia. – disse Lily num muxoxo.

- Ele seria maluco se fizesse isso. Alias aposto que ele espera por isso. Afinal foi você quem terminou.

- Justamente por esse motivo ele não deve querer me ver nem pintada!

- Eu acho o contrario. Acho que ele deve estar torcendo para que você mude de idéia. – disse Lene encorajadora.

- Você acha? – perguntou Lily insegura.

- Tenho certeza!

Antes mesmo que Lene terminasse sua frase Lily já havia desaparatado. Quando Lily chegou ao apartamento de James e Sirius pode ouvir, ainda do lado de fora, que Sirius tentava, com toda sua delicadeza de elefante, fazer James sair do quarto, porem sem sucesso. Ela tocou a campainha rapidamente antes que perdesse a corajem. Um Sirius Black extremamente irritado e todo encharcado abriu a porta.

- Ah! É você! – disse ele dando passagem pra que Lily entrasse. – Porque demorou tanto? Eu já não agüentava mais, parece que estou vivendo em um remake da época da escola, poxa!

- Desculpe Sirius. – lamento-se Lily, olhando aterrorizada para o apartamento, que mais parecia um cenário de uma enchente, com coisas quebradas e boiando na água tomava conta de todo o apartamento e já estava na altura dos tornozelos. – Mas o que aconteceu aq...?

- Não da para explicar agora. Vai lá e faça sua parte. Melhor desfaça! Eu to de saída. – disse Sirius desaparatando em seguida.

Lily caminhou com cuidado pelos "escombros" até chegar á porta do quarto de James.

- James! – chamou ela. – Sou eu Lily...

Ele não respondeu, mas o click da fechadura sendo destrancada lhe mostrou que ele ouvira. Ela abriu a porta e entrou no quarto alagado, na verdade o quarto era a fonte de toda a água, pois uma grande e negra nuvem de chuva pairava por sobre a cama de James, fazendo chover no quarto todo, James estava tão encharcado quanto Sirius senão mais.

- Mas o que...? – disse Lily boquiaberta, sem conseguir termina a frase.

- Não consigo remover o feitiço. – disse James simplesmente enquanto agitava a varinha para manter os baldes, que jogava constantemente água pela janela do quarto, trabalhando.

- Posso tentar?

- Vai em frente! – falou James. E Lily tentou um _Finite Incantatem_, porem assim que ela proferiu as palavras ouviu a voz de Sirius vindo da nuvem e dizendo;

_" Para ficar seco é preciso de um beijo! Vá logo falar com ela Prongs, seu panaca!"_

- Não era bem o que eu esperava. – disse Lily constrangida.

- É o Sirius. O que você esperava? – perguntou James que mantinha seus olhos fixos nos baldes que trabalhavam a todo vapor, e não havia olhando nem uma vez seque para ela.

- Risada de cachorro, Talvez? – falou Lily timidamente. James riu e pela primeira vez olhou para ela e se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois ela ainda estava vestindo apenas a camisa que ele esquecera na casa dela por cima de um top e calcinha. E isso não era nada bom para os planos dele considerando o fato de que aquela altura dos acontecimentos Lily já estava toda encharcada e a camisa colara-se ao seu corpo, James tinha serias duvidas se iria conseguir manter-se firme em seu plano de ignorá-la. Ele sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de afastar pensamentos impróprios para ocasião.

- Acho que ele se esqueceu desta parte. – disse James tentando manter o autocontrole. – Como você esta? – ele perguntou para logo se arrepender mais uma vez.

- Sobre isso, eu... Eu... – Lily gaguejou procurando as palavras que não vinham. Após uma breve pausa ela tomou um longo fôlego e falou tudo antes que perdesse a coragem. – James eu descobri que não posso viver sem você, digo esses últimos três dias tem sido insuportáveis para mim. Sinto falta da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do seu calor e do seu beij...

E lá se foi todo o autocontrole que James tentava sustentar. Tudo o que ele ouviu foi James... descobri... viver sem você... dias... insuportáveis... falta... beij... E o foi o que bastou para ele mandar o autocontrole pro inferno e agarra Lily tomando seus lábios com tanta intensidade que até ele ficou surpreso consigo mesmo.

"Ah! Como eu senti falta disso!" – ele pensou.

Lily ficou estática por uns breves segundos, mas assim que sentiu o calor do corpo de James no seu, o toque das mãos e o contato dos lábios dele nos dela, seu primeiro instinto foi agarrar-se ao pescoço dele toda sua força para que ele não tivesse chances de escapar. Sentindo seu coração acelerar e perder o compasso. Um rastro de fogo e eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo partindo dos lábios para cada poro.

"O que me fez pensar que podia viver sem isso?" – ela pensou.

James estava em êxtase, seu coração transbordava libertando-se de toda dor e magoa que sentiu durante os três dias em que ficaram separados, nada mais importava, ela estava ali e estava em seus braços era só o que ele queria, era só do que precisava. A forma como ela o apertava cada vez mais para perto só aumentava a sensação de que tudo estava bem afinal. E como era bom... E então ele aumentou a intensidade do beijo apertando mais o braço em volta da cintura dela.

Lily suspirou baixinho quando James abandonou seus lábios e começou a percorrer a curva de seu pescoço com beijos carinhoso. Ela por sua vez afagou-lhe os cabelos rebeldes que agora estavam baixos por causa de toda a água proveniente da nuvem de chuva do Sirius. Foi então que ela abriu os olhos e se deu conta que a chuva havia parado.

- Parou de chover! – disse ela.

- Aham... – respondeu ele com a voz levemente rouca. – Podemos ir para sua casa?

Lily sorriu e desta vez foi ela que o beijou e quando James abriu os olhos novamente eles já estavam na casa de Lily. E tudo estava do jeito que ele gostava... Exatamente como o á três dias atrás.

**_Fim._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A:<strong> Nova fic... eeeeee! Depois de um longo bloqueio... eeeeeee! Inspirada na musica Ed ero contentíssimo – Tizziano Ferro._

_Gostou? Então clique no maravilhoso botão roxo! Ainda é roxo? Sei lah! Só clique no botão e deixe seu comentário! Huehuehuehuhe IoI _

**_Kisses, By_**

**_Srta Pandora._**


End file.
